Crack Fic Extrodinaire
by Xela Xe
Summary: What would happen if Twinnings met Twinlets? Kinky 6some sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Crack Fic**

Twinnings meets Twinlets

Spike, Buffy, and Will stood in front of the door. Buffy glanced at her lovers, then back to the plain white door. It looked so...innocent. Not the kind of thing you'd expect to find on the bottom floor of a kinky sex club.

"So...explain this to me again," Buffy said skeptically. No, that door was just way too_normal_ looking. Spike rolled his neck from side to side, a picture of barely contained anxious energy, but Will tilted her head and regarded her seriously.

"We don't have to do this," he told her. Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes at his over protectiveness. Where his brother was practically buzzing with anticipation, Will was withdrawing to the over-analytical and protective space that made him hover like an annoying gnat.

"I'm FINE. Really. It's just...weird, y'know? Hard to wrap my head around." Spike grinned lazily at her.

"It's the last little bit of magic left in the world," he drawled. Buffy had never seen Spike quite like this. He'd gone so far around anticipatory that he'd hit mellow and loose. Almost calm. But Buffy knew better; that outward appearance just hid how incredibly ready Spike was to just go for this. Will was just an interested, but was channeling everything into makeing sure Buffy was OK and still on board with their foray into...well, they'd know when they opened the door.

"So, once last time...how does this work?" Spike jumped in before Will could ascertain whether or not Buffy was REALLY REALLY sure.

"We walk in, and find something that will blow our minds and rock our world, and that we want. Badly," he murmured against her ear. Buffy shuddered as the gentle threads of arousal that had coiled in her stomach during the ride over here blossomed into almost painful arousal.

"Through magic," she murmured, her voice husky. Her eyes darted to Spike's red lips and his talented tongue trailed over them.

"Magic helps," Spike agreed, getting lost in her green eyes. He was leaning towards her, captivated, when she suddenly moved away.

"Let's do this." Spike and Buffy jerked away as Will's voice, hard with nerves and determination, broke their spell. He opened to door to reveal...

...a room.

"Huh," Buffy muttered, looking around. The floor was carpeted with a cushy material, a little firmer than an ordinary mattress. There were pillows everywhere, and the walls were lined with long strips of luxurious-looking cloth, each with its own texture. The only 'furniture' of any sort were two chests against opposing walls; the ones that didn't have doors leading out of them. It was almost like something out of an erotic desert novel, stopping just short of being cliched. Nice, but not something that was going to quote "rock her world." Though she could think of some VERY fun things to do with those long strips of cloth...

"Sooooooooooo..." Buffy started, looking around. Both Spike and Will were looking a bit perplexed, so she figured this wasn't normal. "What's up?"

"It wasn't like this last time," Spike murmured. He seemed to have deflated a little, his eyes searching the open room.

"But it's different every time, and they're never wrong," Will said, his eyes squinting in the way that meant he was deep in thought.

"I don't--" Spike stopped abruptly as the door on the other side of the room swung open.

"Oh, no way!" Buffy stared at the trio before her. Well this was...different. Unexpected. Two copies of herself stared back at her, mouths open. One...Spike/Will-type person stood between them looking very smug. She turned her stunned gaze to her Twinlets, who were practically salivating.

"Wicked!" a gravelly, husky voice said delightedly. Buffy's attention was drawn back to her...their...dopplegangers. There was one who looked almost exactly like her, down to the dye job in her hair, and another that she suspected would be her if she ever wanted to go brunette again (which was never). Though looking at the way her green eyes and golden skin were set off by the darker locks, she may consider giving it serious thought. The guy looked like Spike, with his bleached hair, but the way he was hovering protectively over the two girls spoke more of Will. The Blonde-Buffy-Clone-Person turned to her one Twinlet-looking-guy. "Why don't WE get two of you?"

Buffy, getting to see the full force of her pout in action, decided she needed to use it more.

The man sidled up to her and whispered something in BBCP's (man, they need to introduce each other) ear. Buffy had to bite back a growl at the lascivious leer that broke across dopplebitch's face as she looked at HER Twinlets as if they were an all you can eat buffet.

Buffy felt a familiar thrill race up her spine as Spike sidled up to her, strong arms wrapping around her waist, hardness pressing into her ass. But she simply couldn't take her eyes off of the stunning tableau before her—TWO SPIKES! TWO. WTF?! She felt Spike smile against her neck.

"Why have two when you could have three?" he whispered, his voice low. Buffy felt a slow, ridiculous leer stretch across her face. Three...dreamy. She was pulled from her increasingly XXX-rated fantasies as a growl reverberated through the room. She KNEW that growl. She WAS that growl. She saw her not-twin glaring at her from the other side of the room, heat and warning in her eyes. Silly girl who didn't know to share. Buffy threw back her head and laughed. She approached the new girl with intent, crossing some invisible line that divided their realities, and pulled her doppleganger into a deep, wet kiss.

Of all the things Buffy was expecting, THIS hadn't made the list. OK, well, it had maybe tried to appear somewhere on the list as a side note or special case, but still...the other Buffy-person was a really good kisser. Like, really good. And wow, was she getting turned on like a faucet or what?

Will almost came like a 16-year-old getting his first blow job. Christ, Buffy was being mouth-fucked by...Buffy. Will shifted back into Spike as he came up behind him, hissing when a large, warm hand snuck down the front of his incredibly tight pants. Spike squeezed, and Will thrust back in retaliation.

Liz's eyes jumped from the two couples on the other side of the room. Jesus, this wasn't a kink she'd have ever guessed she had. Her eyes were huge, pupils dilated with lust when Spike moved to her side. Seeing his lover's distraction, Spike did the one thing he knew would garner him Liz's absolute undivided attention: he nibbled the sweet spot on her neck, just beneath one dainty little ear. Liz spun towards him with a soft yelp. Spike arched a lazy eyebrow at Liz's frazzled appearance and lust-dumb look.

"Well?" he drawled with a smirk. Liz rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the blush that stained her face and traveled well beyond the line of her shirt. Spike knew about that blush; he'd caused enough of them, and he couldn't help but grin, totally smitten that he could still make her blush after all this time. It was charmingly innocent, whereas he had to work to get Buffy to even turn faintly pink. He could count on one hand the number of times that little vixen had ever truly blushed for him. But blushing didn't let Liz off the hook. "Hit a button have we?" he taunted.

Liz's answering giggle drew the attention of the other, previously occupied, people in the room, who got to spend several moments watching Spike and Liz try to devour one another. The scent of sex and lust was heavy on the air, and libidos were raging.

Buffy watched her lovers enjoying themselves until she started felling a little left out, and that for their own health, her lovers should probably come up for air sometime soon. She strode over to the duo and pulled them apart, wrenching Spike to her for a brutal, possessive kiss and then doing the same to Liz, marking them as hers, and action Will greatly appreciated and had quite a mind to imitate. But the other Buffy's return to her side left them segregated again, each trio eyeing the other speculatively.

"I ah..." Buffy started, but found the words caught in her throat. She took a moment to calm down a little before trying again. "I think we should introduce ourselves." See, that wasn't so hard she congratulated herself.

"I'm Buffy," the mirror-version of her answered, he voice a little more seductive than Buffy's normally was.

"Funny, so am I." They stared at each other across the imaginary line that divided them. Something happened, and the one-of-two-Buffy grinned slowly, almost lazily.

"You can call me B," she said with a shrug. B threw an arm around her sister. "And this is Liz."

"I _can_ introduce myself you know," Liz primly informed her sister. Buffy just gave her that infuriating 'whatcha gonna do about it Big Sis?" look, which made Liz huff and cross her arms stubbornly. Fucking twin sisters. Who needed them. She unwound a little as Spike threaded a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Relax, luv" Spike mumbled, his attention focused on the deep scalp massage he was giving Liz. He'd found it was the easiest way to calm Liz down when Buffy was being antagonizing or bitchy...or God forbid, both. He glanced up at the Buffy across from him. "'M Spike, nice to meet you, luv." He grinned as Buffy gave him a small smile a little wave. Adorable. And good to know his twin counterparts had found her.

Buffy nudged her closest twinlet in the ribs.

"What?" Spike asked irritably, rubbing his side melodramatically. Buffy rolled her eyes at his obstinacy.

"Be polite and introduce yourselves!" Will and Spike exchanged one of those Twin looks Buffy hadn't decoded yet and shared a secret grin, which then expanded to include and amused-looking other!Spike. "What? What?!"

"We already know each other pet," other!Spike informed her, his eyes traveling over the twin versions of himself in a most intimate and knowing way.

"REALLY?" Liz and B said in tandem.

"This is not my first rodeo cowboy," Spike drawled sarcastically in an admittedly passable John Wayne impression. B slugged him on the arm for his troubles.

"You three KNOW each other?" Buffy asked, her eyes asking a whole host of other questions. Will and Spike exchanged another look and shrugged.

"We were in a place," Will said, as if that explained everything.

"A place?" Buffy repeated dubiously.

"A place...that requires three of you?" B questioned sardonically.

"I TOLD you he was full of himself," Liz said with a huge grin. The three women in the room shared a moment, while the three men suffered in silence together.

"Wait...THREE of you?" The men all glanced at each other before their eyes skittered around the room like bugs on acid. The women gaped, their mind short circuiting at the image of three...three...

"Holy shit," Liz breathed out. "Talk about the ultimate expression of narcissistic machismo!" Will and Spike stared. Buffy's jaw dropped. B started laughing uncontrollably, which set Liz—who had been holding herself together rather admirably—off, and the two female twins had tears running down their faces. And after she got over her amazement, (and so as not to be odd woman out) Buffy started laughing too.

Non-twin Spike was pretty used to being ganged up on, so he simple sighed and resigned himself to waiting for the girls to get the hell on with it. Whatever 'It' was. Seemed to him that they were all dancing around what they'd come here for. He eyed the non-laughing set of twins across the room, who were looking a little disgruntled at being out numbered. He couldn't hide his smirk at that; it was nice to know they were getting a taste of their own medicine. Then Will met his gaze and the heat flared between them. His feet started moving of their own accord.

Will nudged his glowering brother, who was busy glaring ineffectively at the three giggling Buffies. (Buffys? Buffi? Buffants? Now that was just silly.) There was one way to shut them up. When the other Spike was close enough, Will grabbed him, both hands fisted in the other man's shirt, and bent him backwards with the force of his kiss. He devoured him, no finesse or gentleness, demanding and unyielding. It was fucking HOT. He thrust his hips against the hardness he could feel through the worn, threadbare jeans.

"Jesus." Will's eyes flashed on his brother, who was watching them avidly and stroking the growing bulge in his pants, the blue of his eyes rapidly disappearing into black.

"Three," an awed female voice whispered.

Will smirked against other Spike's lips, pressing on last hard closed-mouthed kiss against him before letting go and facing the no longer giggling girls.

"Jesus, don't stop!" B growled at them. Spike laughed at his girl, and then pulled twin-Spike into an embrace just as heated as the last. If the girls wanted a show, he'd be happy to oblige. All thoughts of retribution or showing off fled as his brain overloaded when a sneaky pair of hands snuck down the back of his jeans and caressed his ass. The sound of his fly unzipping sent a shiver racing down his spine. The dark chuckle and warm breath against his ear didn't help either.

Will felt his dick leap when single-Spike moaned as his cock was freed from his jeans. The sound resonated through his chest, stirred something primal within him. That primal thing growled when small hands slipped underneath his shirt, stroking across his nipples and pinching his skin. Hands danced over heated flesh, too many hands to keep track of, too much sensation. Will felt himself disappearing under the onslaught.

Spike was completely absorbed by the tongue that was doing insidious things to his mouth, so he could be excused for what happened next. It's just not FAIR to sneak up on a guy like that. I mean, really, if you're going to grab a guy's hand, use it like a really convenient dildo, and COME all over it, it would be nice to give a little warning. Because while it's acceptable (and even flattering ) to send a woman careening over the edge time and time again, it's quite embarrassing for a fully grown man to come in his pants like he's a horny teenager with no self control.

His limbs were leaden. And he was...laying on the ground? When had he made it here? Summoning the last of his strength, Spike lifted his head to take stock of the situation. His recently spent cock twitched at the dirtiest, most erotic scene imaginable played out before him. His Buffy and Their Buffy were half dressed and stretched on the ground. His Buffy was on top, her hands pinning her counterpart's to the floor above her head. They were kissing, exploring, testing out the waters, B's hips seeking friction against the whimpering body beneath her. Spike's body was making a valiant attempt to sit up and take notice while Liz was pinned between the Twinlets, the three of them making a production of getting out of their clothes and watching the women on the floor. Fuck.

Liz was surrounded by hard masculinity. Hard chests, hard cocks, hard to ignore. She arched back into chest behind her and tilted her head to one side, encouraging the hot, hungry mouth on her neck. Spike took a moment to ease Liz's jeans over her hips and down to the ground. Christ she was gorgeous. He started kissing and nibbling his way up her leg. He stopped to admire her silk-covered sex, inhaling the musky scent that was so like their Buffy but somehow not. A hand brushed through his hair. Spike met his twin's stormy blue eyes and then the hand pressed him towards the last scrap of clothing on Liz's body. With a tortured moan, he rubbed his lips against her. Her entire body seemed to _clench_. So responsive. Liz clutched at Will for support as Spike teased her. She swiveled her hips, thrusting into Spike and then grinding against Will's erection. It was torturous heaven.

"FUCK!" Buffy's face was frozen in an expression of pleasure-pain, her entire body strung taut as an orgasm ripped through her, sharp and unrelenting. B rubbed her dopleganger's clit and sucked on her breast to prolong the sensation. Everything went still for a blissful minute and then Buffy came back to herself, sobbing and gasping for breath. Her body jerked with aftershocks, every nerve rubbed raw.

B disengaged her hand and left Buffy staring sightless at the ceiling. Fuck, she was horny. Her Spike was still conked out on the floor, but the Twinlets were getting down and dirty with her twin. From the looks of things, Will was getting pretty desperate rubbing against Liz's perfect ass. That just would not do. B ambled towards one of the chests in the room and peered in side. Holy shit. Everything her heart desired was in that chest. An entire collection of different lubes, dildos, paddles, vibrators, plugs, feathers, silk ties, blindfolds...life was about to get very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

First things first. B left the chest open and headed towards the three people still standing. One look at Liz and B knew her sister's mind had taken a hike, gone of the holidays. Well what would you know, the other her had them well trained. She walked up behind Will and ran her hands down his chest, down down down. She popped the top button of his jeans, savoring his anticipatory moan, and slowly drew his zip down. His cock sprang free; commando, nice. She wrapped her hand around his cock. Will gasped and arched back, every muscle in his straining toward release. B smirked and pinched him right behind the head of his penis, staving off his orgasm. Will whimpered, the ache of arousal almost painful. He needed to come. 

"Not yet gorgeous," B purred. Will jerked when something cool and tight was placed around his dick. "Haven't had my fun yet." She pulled him away from Liz's back, who was too wrapped up in Twin-Spike's lips to notice. Spike, however, flashed her a heated look, before he turned Liz around and they stumbled towards the firmness of the wall. Spike jacked her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Spike sent a silent, reverent thanks for skirts to whoever was listening. He unzipped his pants and, pushing Liz's panties aside (he was kind of amazed at his dexterity, but he was motivated), and thrust into Liz's wet heat. They both cried out. Finally.

"Look at them," B growled in Will's ear, her hand moving rhythmically over Will's hardness. His dilated eyes were pinned to the couple against the wall as their movements grew frantic and out of control. "God, they're hot." Will could only whimper, caught between the hand caressing his swollen prick and the sight in front of him.

The room seemed to swim and Will found himself on the ground, B straddling his hips. He brought his arms up to guide her hips, but his hands were slammed against the floor. B growled at him, then fused their mouths together. The kiss was hot and dirty, and Will wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her quim. He went to grab her when his arms jerked still, something holding them back. Will craned his neck and saw he was handcuffed to the floor.

"What the huunghh." He arched up as B impaled herself on his cock, driving out any questions or thought. She braced her hands on his chest, digging into the straining muscle. She angled her hips so that the blunt tip of Will's cock rubbed against her G-spot and her clit hit the raised nub of the cock ring. She felt her orgasm knot low in her stomach, swirling around and around upon itself, waiting to be released. She bore down and clenched her vaginal muscles around Will's member. His pleading whimper was music to her ears, and she started moving faster, looking for more friction. Will was thrashing and writhing beneath her, desperate for relief but completely unable to find it. He howled in frustration when B arched back above him, body drawn bowstring-taut, and her body i _shuddered_ /i around him, pulsing around him and he couldn't even fucking come.

B collapsed upon the body beneath her, struggling for breath and thought. Will was making desperate little noises, trusting into her as much as his position allowed. B found the energy to push herself up a little, grinning down at his pain filled face.

"Poor baby," she murmured soothingly. She rand her hand from his lush lips, down his chest, marveling at the goosebumps that rose in their wake; he was so deliciously responsive. Her hand slipped down, and B slowly tightened her inner muscles, enjoying the way Will strained against his bonds, so desperate so needy...and she released the ring, watching as Will rode out his long-delayed orgasm, his face exquisite, every one of his beautifully sculpted muscles bulging with effort. And then he collapsed fluidly into the ground, the extreme opposition of mere moments before. This is what she loved, polar opposition showcased in one being, changing so completely from one instant to the next. Gods it was fantastic. She reached up and freed his wrists, rubbing the reddened skin soothingly even though right now, Will was feeling nothing close to pain.

B would have been happy laying there for the rest of her life. But certain conspiring factions decreed it was not to be. Spike had been merrily on his way to making the precious Liz come her brains out when he'd realized her attention was straying. The sight that greeted him when he turned around was enough to distract him. B and her malicious teasing of his twin; he twin who he could read as easily as breath, who had his every want a desire written on him for anyone to read. He was beautiful in his powerlessness, usually so dominant and commanding. He'd have to think up something particularly delightful in order to thank her for such a delicious display. He switched positions with Liz, his back against the silken draperies, pressing his hardness against her as they watched the display before them. He sucked Liz's ear into his mouth, reveling in her soft sounds of pleasure.

They watched as Liz teased Will, playing his body like the fine instrument he was. Spike's hand slipped down her body, toying with her tight, hard nipples, slipping through her coarse curls, and finally to the wet heat between her legs. Spike kept Liz on her feet as he teased her, lightly rubbing against her clit and delving into her folds. He bit down on the junction of her neck, growling hungrily as Liz's body arched with relief while Will remained unsatisfied beneath her. Liz's small, strong hand gripped has ass, forcing his hips into hers even as she tried to urge his fingers even deeper. But Spike held off, watching the other couple, waiting for the moment when Will was allowed his completion. In that moment, Spike ground down on Liz's clit and drove his fingers into her open body. She came all over his hand, her orgasm a silent scream caught in her throat. Spike slid his own hand, slick with her, over his hard prick. Three pulls and he spiraled after her.

* * *

"We are something else," Buffy muttered, taking in the various couples strewn about the room. 

"Hhhhhmmmmm?" her pillow mumbled, drowsing happily. He was still feeling so very nice from his orgasm, could feel the silly half-smile pasted on his face.

"Look," Buffy instructed with a sweeping gesture. Spike craned his head around and grinned. There were sets of them passed out around the room, looking wildly satiated.

"I can't tell the twins apart," he muttered, and Buffy smacked him. "Oi! I'm not yours to abuse!" Buffy mock glared at him, before her look became calculating. Oh, he was completely familiar with that look.

"What's your name?"

"Come again, pet? Did I literally fuck your brains out?" She smacked him again, but Spike caught her hand and rolled her underneath him. "What're you on about then?"

"Well. We have Liz and William. Two Buffys, but we're calling yours B. And Two Spikes. But we're NOT calling mine James, so...what's your real name? We can call you that." Spike smirked.

"Won' help, since it's William." Buffy closed her eyes and groaned.

"You're SUCH a help."

"I told you it wouldn't help!" Buffy cracked one eye open.

"We could always call you B-Squared," Buffy suggested innocently. Spike knew THAT look too.

"Alright. I'll bite. What would this B-Squared stand for?" Buffy's grin got impossibly wider, which was never a good sign.

"Blondie Bear." Spike was pretty sure his jaw was hanging open. They'd had a Harmony too? Of all the...he would have thought two of him would have had more sense than that. Buffy was shaking with the effort to control her laughter.

"You...I...ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Buffy screamed as Spike began to tickle her. She was effectively pinned by his body, and her effort to squirm away were affecting Spike in unproductive (from a trying to get away perspective) ways.

"Oi! Some people are trying to SLEEP here," a disgruntled voice called out.

"You're gonna sleep while I have a wigglin', tick'lish bird underneath me?" Spike called up, keeping up his attack. Buffy's hand snuck down and caressed his member, which was dirty pool, but that was the only kind Spike ever played so...

"Ah, continue," Will offered with a wave of his hand. A moment later his head came up. "Want help?"

"Will!" Buffy gasped. "Don't...you...DARE-Spike!" B lifted her head and raised a sardonic eyebrow at the twisty pair.

"Jesus, you people do Yoga?" Will grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows and pressing his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"You could always find out..." B laughed at him and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, gonna get it." He pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"I have an idea," she declared, ignoring Will's growl of disapproval as she pulled away. She walked over to the fighting couple and smacked Spike on his ass. "Come on, I need you." Spike ignored her and continued tickling Buffy.

"Spike! She—stoppit!"

"Small of his back and right at his hip," B informed her counterpart. Spike yelped as he was suddenly at a disadvantage.

"OK, OK! We'll do what Bu-B wants!"

"Bubby?" B asked sarcastically. Spike threw her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. "Alright, up!" They broke apart and stood up, eager and full of bouncy energy.

"Whassap?" Buffy asked.

"Well, like you said...I'm B, you're Buffy, we need to differentiate our Spikes." Two beats and they were both giggling like naughty schoolgirls. Spike and Will rolled their eyes and shared a mutual look of masculinity.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Will asked to interrupt the gigglefest.

"We have a race!" B announced gleefully.

"A..race?" Spike queried skeptically. "What kind of a...race?"

"Well, we need their Spike for this, so...let's go!" The four of them trooped over to the last member of their weird sextuplet.

"I don't wanna," Spike mumbled, burrowing into Liz's neck.

"Now come on Spikey-wikey," Buffy said in her best perky voice. "We need to name you."

"I have a name. 'n fact, I've got two." Buffy stomped her foot in annoyance.

"I'm not yelling out "Fuck, James, I'm going to come!" in the heat of passion," she declared.

"Neither am I." Spike's head literally flew up, and the others sensed something underneath those words. "James." A shudder ran through Spike's body at that, and Buffy filed that away for later discussion. There was a story there and she wanted it. Both B and her Spike were captivated by the attraction that flared between the two men.

"So hot," B whispered. Her Spike cleared his throat, breaking the spell.

"So how're we gonna do this? This race thing?" Liz chose that moment to enter the conversation.

"Oh God, really Buffy?" B glared at her twin and then waved her off. "Fine." The two Spikes were casting worried glances and one another.

"Well, first off, seeing as the two Spikes are competing, I think the two Buffies should be the other participants." Buffy nodded her agreement, intrigued. "Good! So we're going to have a race...or, more accurately, and anti-race. To see which one of you has the most control."

The two Spikes glanced at each other and came to an agreement. Why not? It wasn't like anyone could really loose.

"We're in." B grinned and started arranging the boys where she wanted them, both propped up on pillows facing each other.

"We should switch," Buffy suggested, and B nodded energetically.

Pillows were placed, spectators were seated, and the Challenge began.

Buffy decided to go the teasing rout. She stroked his thighs, ran her hands through the cropped, corse curls, landing a few 'accidental' bushes against his twitching member.

B was a little more direct. She completely swallowed the rigid shaft twining her tongue around the tip. The body beneath her bucked up with a hoarse shout, straining at the unexpected action. B smirked. This was going to be so easy.

Buffy heard her opponent's grunt and felt a wave of competitiveness rise with in her. She sucked the tip into her mouth, suctioning around it and teasing the slit. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and began to _ripple _ up it, moving up the shaft and tightening her fingers one at a time in rapid succession, as if she were caressing a piano's keys or drumming her fingers on a desk. She was rewarded with shout and bucking hips.

B abruptly released her prize and blew a thin stream of air across it, amused as the cock twitched with the cooling air. She sharply nipped his thigh, eliciting a sound that could only be described as a squeak. Smiling, B ran her finger down the length of him, over his balls, and expertly rubbed against his perineum.

"Holy fuck!" She smirked.

Buffy heard the expletive and thought, _If you were doing your job right, he wouldn't be able to use words_. It was time to end this. She bobbed down over his cock, taking in as much as was comfortable and wrapped the rest of him in a vice-like grip. Situated, she relaxed her muscles, slid down a little further, swallowed, and caressed the small nub inside him that she unerringly knew how to find. He went off like a rocket, and she kept swallowing, drawing out his orgasm.

B heard the blissful shout and growled around the cock in her mouth. The vibrations and her hand gently caressing his balls set him off.

B and Buffy switched places with their respective Spike. B gazed at hers in mock disappointment.

"That would make you Spike-2," she informed him.

"What? But I was first!" he protested.

"And that makes you last," she informed him primly. Buffy giggled in the warm embrace of Spike.

"So what do I win?" Spike asked.

"You get to stay Spike," she said with a grin.

"I can line with that," he decided.

"Yeah yeah," Spike-2 grumbled.

"Fuck, Will!" Four pairs of eyes snapped to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz had started feeling a little...left out. Why should the clones have all the fun? Will chuckled and ran a hand over her hip, and she realized she'd said it out loud.

"Why indeed?" Will whispered seductively. Liz glanced away from the contest in front of them and flushed at the devious look Will was throwing her.

"What did you have in mind?" Will grinned and kissed her tenderly, in complete opposition to what he had planned. He guided her hand down to her soft cleft.

"Hold that for me," he whispered. Liz's slightly theatric moan made him hurry over to the chest. He rummaged around and found what he wanted. Beautiful. He turned around and took in the view for a couple of moments. God, this was so incredibly indulgent. Liz tossed her head back and fixed him with a 'get your cock over here NOW' look that made his blood boil. He made his way over, his cock bobbing as he walked. He knelt between Liz's thighs.

"Allow me." Her hand pulled away, leaving him with acres of flesh to play with. He gazed his fill, ignoring her squirming and encouraging little sounds.

"Wi-ill!" She was adorable when she whined, her nose scrunched and her cheeks flushed. He laughed and kissed her navel, rubbing his face against her smooth skin. He palmed one of his gifts and touched the small vibrator to her clit. He hips clipped him underneath the chin, but he didn't care. He surged up and captured her lips, moving the small massager in gentle circles. She came alarmingly fast, gasping into Will's mouth, shuddering all over. She collapsed onto the pillows. Will smirked. And she thought they were done.

He picked up the other vibrator and turned it on; it had a large, blunt phallus and a moving attachment on the top. While Liz was still shuddering from her first orgasm, he slid the toy into her and turned it on. Liz shouted his name as a second orgasm crashed in over the first. God it was hot. He worked the toy in and out, coaxing her body into a longer, more intense pleasure, until she was gasping at the ceiling, eyes wrenched close and body jerking.

"Bored?" Spike wondered. Will glanced over at the collapsed foursome, who were lounging.

"That's a hell of a chest," Will said flippantly.

"Yeah, about that chest..." Spike dragged himself up and padded over to check it out. Wow. Now that was a collection. And idea formed in his head, a way that he could thank B for her...services. He rifled through to find what he...ah.

Perfection.

With a wide grin, Spike chose the instruments of his desire, eager to get on with his 'thanking' of the wickedly sinful version of Buffy. He looked around the room for the perfect place to set up and found it...right in front of him.

_A Little bit of magic_, he thought with a grin. His cock took a moment to twitch, and he wondered if instant recovery time was also a part of the magic. He finished his set up and turned around to find two very curious pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Wanna help?" he offered magnanimously. Buffy and the weird version of him—right, it was Spike-2 now—were up in an instant, looking all the world like eager puppies. His tilted his head towards the entwined couple lounging on the floor and his dopplegaanger grinned in agreement. Spike smirked; if he were trying to keep up with twin Buffi, he'd want to get one over on them too.

B was drowsing happily when she was bodily picked up and dragged across the room.

"Wassat?" she mumbled. She jerked, and found she was bound in the corner, her arms pointing to two different walls. Her lassitude dissipated as she craned her neck around and found that, yes, someone could fairly comfortably stand behind her if they squeezed through the chains that bound her hands and the ones that had suddenly appeared on her ankles. She blinked mutely at the two visions of Spike grinning smugly at her.

"Lo, pet," one of them purred seductively. B groaned as her body tried to rouse itself again. She was pretty sure that a light touch in the general vicinity of her clit would set her off again.

"Spike and I were talking, and we decided to stage a little test," one of them whispered, his warm breath caressing her ear. She shivered delicately, loving and hating her defenseless position. She was the aggressor, not normally given to being the one tied down.

"Relax, luv. You'll like this." She momentarily tensed as a silk blindfolds settled over her eyes, but relaxed as soothing, strong hands kneaded her shoulders. She rubbed her head against his hand, smiling at his chuckle.

"We're going to play 'Guess the Touch.' It's a fun game, no losers." She chuffed a laugh at that and jerked against her restraints impatiently. Her body was very interested in this new development. There must be some kind of aphrodisiac in the air.

"I think the rules are self explanatory," Spike-2 murmured. A thumb circled one nipple, pinching and teasing.

"Well?"

"Liz," she breathed. She smirked at the surprised noise of agreement. As if they could fool her that easily. A hand carded through her hair, massaging the roots and pulling gently. She moaned as her head was tilted back and kisses laid against her throat.

"Mmmmm. Spike. My Spike," she moaned, her arms instinctively trying to move towards him. One small kiss on her lips as affirmation and he drifted away. Her back arched as a slender finger raced the length of her spine. Too small to be a man's finger, but not Liz.

"Buffy," she gasped, brushing off the odd sensation of calling out her own name. Next, a hot mouth sucking intently at her breast, tongue flicking rapidly over the tip. She jerked into the sensation. Not her Spike, but one of the twins. Her brain misfired, and her thought circle that. Twin, twin, twin.

"T-twin!" she managed to eek out.

"Mmmmm, good."

"FUCK!" The stroke from a suede flogger caressed her skin, the unexpected sensation sending full body shivers through her. Jesus, something like that could kill a person.

"Wrong," a voice whispered silkily in her ear. The next strike was a bit harsher, but no less arousing. She tried to spread her legs, but ended up pulling against the padded cuffs. A tongue licked a stripe of wetness up her leg to the juncture of the thigh and someone blew a cooling stream of air against it. She shuddered under the onslaught and someone else used the light flogger against her sensitized breasts, and another nipped down her back.

Sensations were coming from everywhere, from every one. She couldn't catch her breath, couldn't think, couldn't distinguish different touches and sensations from one another. Her world was sensation, her mind was focused entirely on her body, on the scrape of nails against her skin, the harsh touch of unyielding leather against her sensitive places, teeth and tongues and caresses and...everything melded together into one glorious bright pulse of feeling. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt, when her entire world coalesced into one single sensation that blotted out everything else.

* * *

A clear chime echoed through the room and Spike-2's head popped up.

"Wazzat?" Buffy muttered sleepily, rubbing her face into the soft stomach underneath her. She inhaled the musky scent and drew back for a moment, her hazy brain rousing just enough to tell her that something wasn't quite right. But she soon gave up trying to puzzle it out; she was way too content and sexed out to really care. The body beneath her chuffed a laugh, her resting place jiggling beneath her. "Uuuuuuunggghhh," she grumbled in protest. There was real laugher this time, the sound reverberating through the body beneath her.

"Means time's almost up, pet." Buffy tucked her head into the belly and wrapped her arm around the person's waist. From the softness of it she thought it might be Liz, but she couldn't be convinced to care. She smiled when Will draped himself against her back pressing small kisses into her shoulder. "You wouldn't want to waist a golden opportunity, would you love? No tellin' when this'll happen again." Buffy sighed contentedly and wiggled her butt a little, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from her lover.

When. When this might happen again. Spike-2 rather liked the promise inherent in that sentence. He felt renewed stirring in his groin as Will began gently thrusting against Buffy's ass, his cock nestled between her cheeks. Liz, still pinned beneath her double's supine form, raised her fingers to his face and grinned when he sucked them into his mouth. Not to be left out, the Spikes and B crawled over to the impromptu puppy pile.

B, straddling Spike, claimed her twin's mouth in a searing hot kiss, felt Spike grow and lengthen beneath her. Shooting the man beneath her a wicked smirk, she ground into him, her hips making seductive figure eights. Her laugh was cut short when Spike-2 plastered himself against her back and cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He sucked a hickey into her neck and Spike bucked beneath her, the underside of his cock rubbing against her cleft. When, exactly, had she lost control of the situation? Spike-2's hands roamed down, wrapping around Spike's cock and using it to tease B's clit. They both moaned in unison at the feelings.

"Fucking hot," Buffy moaned, her sex-glazed eyes riveted to the trio.

"Could get hotter," Liz whispered beneath her. Deft hands pulled Buffy's attention back to her own threesome, and soft lips distracted her. Will kissed his way down her spine, his hands slipping between the two women. Buffy jerked when Will's teeth sunk into her butt, his laughter muffled by the delicate flesh. She'd just started to relax into their rhythm when Will's tongue roamed into previously unexplored territory.

"William!" Buffy twisted around to shoot her lover and incredulous look. He smirked unrepentantly at her.

"What, pet?"

"You...you can't just DO that!" Will rolled his eyes; he was pretty sure he could convince Buffy this was a great idea, but tonight was probably not the time. He nipped her delicious bum again and rolled off. "Wi-il," Buffy whined, her back cold.

"Na-ah, pet. You said no." Will shifted over to his other lover, pinned beneath two writhing bodies. He held Spike's hands above his head and swallowed Spike's desperate whine, sweeping his tongue through the familiar cavern of his lover's mouth. He drank in Spike's strangled "Fuck!" when Spike-2 guided B onto Spike's weeping cock.

It officially tuned into 'torture Spike day' when Buffy and Liz got into the game, their sinful mouths suctioned to his nipples and not letting go anytime soon. They reduced him to a whimpering mess in record time, torturing bundles of nerves and sensitized flesh splayed out at the mercy of five very devious people. Spike moans—he's buried balls-deep in B's quim, two beautiful mouths sucking marks on his skin, his oldest lover kissing him with expert precision, playing his body like no one else.

He was completely in the moment, all semblance of higher brain functioning gone gone gone, driven out by the succubi on top of him. A murmur of voices and B's rhythm changed. Spike couldn't help the shudder when he realized it's because the other Spike is in her too, controlling their pace, controlling Spike's pleasure. If he concentrated, he could almost feel his counterpart through the thin membrance that separates them.

Spike's so distracted that he doesn't felt the cold slide of metal against his wrists. He tugged up instinctively, only to find himself chained to the floor, his arms above his head.

"Stay put, luv," Will instructed Spike mockingly. Spike growled and tried to sit up, but his hands were well-bound above his head and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ponce," he muttered darkly. Twin feminine giggles floated up to him and two beautiful women popped into view.

"Aw, Spikey-poo! Don't be _mad_." Buffy bent over and almost-kisses him, her breath hot against his lips. He leaned up, chasing her kiss, but she just barely managed to avoid him. B's muscles clamp around his cock and he strained against his bonds, his muscles clenching and his breath catching in his throat.

"Damn he's gorgeous," Liz murmurs, totally transfixed.

"Yeah." Buffy can empathize; she feels that way a lot and she had TWO of them.

Spike kept trying to tack the conversation, but there was too much going on. B's riding him like a prize bull, Liz and Buffy are stroking his chest, and fucking Will is somewhere planning something insidious he's sure of it.

Buffy and Liz giggled as Spike twisted beneath them, porn noises and invectives spilling from his beautiful lips as Buffy showed Liz all the best ways to drive Spike mad, mapped his body with gasps and moans as landmarks. They tortured his nipples with teeth and tongues and evil little fingers. Before he can come, Will's back. Stilling B and Spike-2's movements, Spike wants to _murder_ his brother when a cock ring slid on his cock and around his balls.

"Now now, can't have you coming too soon pat," Will said cheerily.

"Fuck. You." Spike managed to say, but it's quite possibly the hardest things he's ever done.

"That can be arranged." Will's words were a naughty promise. "You up for some fun, ladies?"

Will brandished his other toy for the girls, a double-sided dildo; they'd ignored their fantastic box of toys so far, and that was a damn shame. He positioned the girls over Spike's chest, sliding one end of the toy into each of them, reveling in his position as conductor of this fuckistra. B wrapped her arms around her twin, pulling Liz flush against her and Spike-2 thrust in. Will slowly slid the toy into Liz's quim, fucking her with it while Spike watched.

"Will! I want..." Buffy practically vibrated with need, her eyes wide and hungry as the toy disappeared into Liz.

"C'mon luv. Hop on." Spike cursed again when Buffy straddled his chest, her pert ass shimmying tauntingly in his face. There were four people on his body, all of them driving him crazy, and if Will's busting out the toys there's no telling what the future has in store.

Will helped guide the dildo into Buffy's eager body, attached a few bracing straps around the girls, and then they started fucking each other, the two women moving together, some innate rhythm they just know. They both gasped at the same moment, knowing instinctively when to move and what to do.

"Watch this," Will whispered in Spikes ear before leaning down to touch something on the dildo. The response was instantaneous: Buffy and Liz approved of Will's choice. Very vocally.

Before long, all four of them were moving in tandem. Spike-2 thrust into B, who moved Liz on the dildo and into Buffy, Spike trapped beneath them, feeling the slickness of the two women's arousal on his chest, his cock surrounded by heat, another body rubbing against his legs; they were generating enough heat to power the entire city.

Spike was lost in the haze of sensation when freezing cold seared through the cocoon of heat.

"FUCKIN'ELL you _**bastard**_!" Will's mouth was fastened to Spike's nipples, the ice cube in his mouth wreaking havoc with his lover's nerve endings. Spike cursed vehemently when a wet, frozen hand reached down and slipped beneath B to fondle his balls. The clashing sensations were driving him around the bend, and all he could do was hold on for dear sanity.

Buffy and Liz leaned in for a kiss as they fucked each other, the slick surface of the dildo sliding between them. Liz gasped when a cold hand tweaked her clit, Buffy echoing the sound moments later when Will's evil, wonderful fingers played her so knowingly.

"Will," Spike groaned out, struggling to find his voice. His thoughts were sluggish and sex-glazed, but one desire, one need made itself known. "Will!" The torturous ice feeling left, only to move to the side of his neck and ear.

"Yeah luv?" Will's voice was strained and hoarse. Spike pulled his vision in to focus on Will's face. He smiled and tucked his tongue behind his teeth in an utterly seductive, undeniably magnetic come-hither look. "Yeah?" Will breathed, his voice hitching with arousal.

"Oh yeah." Just as Will moved away, Spike stopped him. "I want some ice."

"Holy fuck," Will moaned before scrambling for the ice chips. He slipped a few into Spike's mouth, waiting for the go ahead. Spike grinned his permission, and Will carefully straddle Will's head, his cock and angry red and so very ready for this. Spike looked up through his lashes and licked the leaking head, his tongue cooled by the ice. Will's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips surged forward when Spike abruptly swallowed him whole, but Spike was ready for that. Will fell on his hands, his body arched above Spike, who took his lover's distraction to work his tongue against Will's shaft. Spike's mouth was cold, the places where the ice touched his cock trying to jerk away while the rest of him longed for more.

Will came first, Spike's talented tongue hitting every one of Will's buttons. B was next, her orgasm rolling over as Spike-2 continued to work her, pushing her onto Spike's cock and the pulling her onto his own. Will recovered enough to reach over and finger Liz's clit, sending her over the edge with a sharp cry and short, stuttering jerks of her hips. B, her talented fingers buried in Buffy's snatch, played her double into a sharp, mind-blowing release. That taken care of, Will reached over and cradled Spike-2's balls. Simultaneously, he released Spike's cock ring and pressed against Spike-2's perineum, sending them both into simultaneous orgasms, much to B's continuing pleasure.

* * *

That same, clarion toll sounded through the room. Spike groaned beneath the press of bodies strewn across him. They were getting a little heavy, but he was still chained to the floor and his shoulders were getting a little stiff. He jiggled his leg a little, rolling his eyes at the groans and sniffs he got.

"Oi!" he hissed, jiggling more. He yelped when sharp little teeth bit into his thigh. "Gerroff! Lemme go."

Spike-2 rolled B off of him, and he encouraged the lesbionic Buffi to continue the trend by lifting up his pelvis. Will released his hands and massaged the stiffened muscles. When Spike could move his arms again, he curled on his side and pillowed his head in Will's lap, who chuckled with amusement and rand dexterous fingers through his brother's head.

"Aaaaaawwwww," B teased sleepily.

The bell rang again.

"Think they're kickin' us out," Buffy muttered from somewhere near Liz's neck.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm," Liz agreed.

Slowly, they broke apart, each person drifting back towards their respective trios. Sorting out clothing was a cerebral exercise they just weren't up to, and Will highly suspected he wasn't wearing the same shirt out as he'd worn coming in.

They stood awkwardly, two groups on either side of a dividing line.

"Ssssooooo," B drawled, though without her normal defensiveness. She was way too well fucked for that.

"Till next time?" Spike asked, his voice a little scratchy. He got three blinding smiles in return.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
